The Mare Of The Blonde Mane
by WereWING11
Summary: Derpy finds what really matters isn't what others think of her, but what she thinks of herself. (Warning: minor adult themes and homosexual themes. One of the chapters might be NSFW if the story calls for it, but only then.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is wereWING11 again, with a new story. A bit more light-hearted than the last.

I hope you enjoy, and if you do, then please leave a review, and tell me what you'd like to see from me. Thank you.

-I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic or any of it's characters/themes-

Warning: This is about the special grey mare who sends you your mail each morning. If you have problems with minor abusive pasts to characters and/or have a problem with certain Derpy shippings, then maybe this story isn't for you.

-The Mare Of The Blonde Mane-

Chapter 1

/Alright, derp, today's to-do list.

One, deliver the mail.

Two, SugarCube corner with Lyra and BonBon.

Three, sweet apple acres with Carrot Top and AJ so we can make some cakes, pies, and muffins for the big potluck tomorrow afternoon!

Ooh! I'm so nervousited!

So much to do, so little time? Not a problem for me.

First things first.../

The grey mare grabbed her cap from the hook by the door, and her bag of mail, and set off. First to the library to deliver a new book to Twilight Sparkle. Everypony in town knew Twilight. In fact, most all of Equestria knew her! Not only had she and her five friends saved the world on multiple occasions, but she was a princess! Derpy knocked on the door of the library, as this is where Twilight was staying while visiting Ponyville. And it was also her old home in ponyville before she was made a princess.

A little green dragon opened the door and smiled. "Oh hey, Derpy! Is that Twilight's package?"

"Yes it is, Spike. Here you are." She handed over the parcel and smiled at Spike. "Give my greetings to Twilight, will you?"

"I think I will. Thanks Derpy."

"No problem" she replied, lifting off once more, and flying to the next house on her list.

A few more houses later, she was at Filthy Rich's house. She knocked, and who should answer, but Diamond Tiara.

"Is that dad's package?"

"Yes it is. Here you are." Derpy handed over the package and turned away.

"Thanks Ditz." Diamond Tiara said, slamming the door shut.

Derpy froze where she was standing and closed her eyes. Ditzy... She hated that name with all of her being.

Back when she was in school, ditz was a horrible word. It was the word used to describe something that didn't belong there. It was what her parents named her when she was born. As though she didn't belong there.

She shook off the thought, and set off once again, this time heading to the last five or six houses, down in the larger housing part of town.

Soon enough, there was one package left.

She knocked on the door, and it was opened by Octavia, a dark grey mare with a smooth black mane. Known for her ability to play the cello very well, and also known for being Vinyl Scratch's number one.

Octavia looked at derpy. "Oh, hey Derpy. That ours?"

"It is indeed, miss." She answered, trying to smile, but not succeeding. She handed over the package and Octavia placed it inside.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Derpy looked down at the ground. "Nah, it's nothing much, miss. I'm just fine."

Octavia studied Derpy closely and nodded. "Alright. If you need anything, just come on over."

Derpy smiled at this and flew away once more.

All packages gone, she landed at SugarCube Corner. She opened the door and walked inside. Lyra and BonBon were already at a table together talking about Celestia knows what. She walked over and sat with them. "Good day, my fine fellows."

"Good day indeed, Derpenshire." Lyra giggled and made a dramatic gesture with her hooves.

Pinkie walked over, smiling, as per usual. "Hheeeyy-llo everypony! Welcome to SugarCube Corner! What can I get for ya?"

Lyra smiled at Pinkie and looked at BonBon. She gestured for pinkie to come closer so she could whisper in her ear.

"Oooohh! That's awesome! I'll have that special cake ready for you in a jiffy! It'll only be a couple hours, with all the other orders that I have, and then... Well..." She whispered "happy anniversary" and bounced away to the kitchen.

BonBon chuckled and turned to Derpy, "so Derps, how's your day going so far?"

"It's alright."

"Oh? Usually there's more than a simple 'it's alright'."

"Not today."

Lyra's eyes widened. "No... Did somepony use... The D-word?"

Derpy nodded.

"Buck 'em..." BonBon cussed under her breath.

Lyra gasped at BonBon. "Hey! Don't say that here. Come on. Let's go to my place. Nopony is a ditz there. ESPECIALLY not you two."

Derpy got up and exited the shop with her two closest friends.

"Well, at least I have you guys."

Well, that was chapter one of my first official story. If you liked it, be sure to review, and give suggestions for future chapters.

Adios

WereWING11


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! So I'm planning on writing and posting a chapter a day or whatever, and I assume that this will be a pretty long story, so I hope you all enjoy what is to come.

In fact, this story might never end. I might continue writing it as long as I'm on this website. I mean... If that's alright with you guys.

So anyway, I think it'll be kinda like a tv show in some ways. Enjoyable, long, multiple episode, and I'll be sure to make them worth your time.

Anyway. That's about it for now. Enjoy.

_wereWING11_

-the Mare Of The Blonde Mane-

_chapter 2_

Previously:

Derpy had been delivering mail, when she was mindlessly called a ditz. This is the equivelent of being called a F-up to her and her friends. She meets with Lyra and BonBon at sugarcube corner and they talk, and order an anniversary cake. They then head to Lyra's house.

Now:

Lyra opened the door to her humble abode, and let BonBon and Derpy inside. It was a clean house, except the occasional sasparilla bottle on the counters or shelves. BonBon immediately went to the living room and sat on the couch, grabbed the television remote and flipped to 'My Little Humans'.

"Ugh, this episode is disgusting. That Honey-Boo-Boo character is gross..." BonBon said.

"Ha, reminds me of Berry Punch a little bit. Well... When she drunk at least." Lyra joked, causing the others to laugh.

"Come on Bonny, change the channel to something better!" Derpy whined, then snatched the remote, and flipped to the baking channel.

"Today, we'll be using the recipe from my new best-selling cookbook. The perfect strawberry muffin. Now, to make this, what you want to do is-"

"Ah, that's better." Derpy exclaimed, sighing.

The other two rolled their eyes and sat down with Derpy, watching the muffins being made.

About a half hour later, Derpy decided it was time to go home, as she had gotten over the incident from earlier that day. She said goodbye, hugged her friends, and left the house. Walking back to her own home, she passed a stallion. He was brown coated, and had messy dark brown mane and tail. His cutie-mark was that of an hourglass.

She turned around and watched him as he turned the corner and headed in the direction of town.

She thought nothing of it, until he turned to a big blue box instead.

She quickly turned around and walked back towards home.

Lyra smiled at BonBon and giggled. "So... Our anniversary is tomorrow. Wanna do anything special?"

BonBon smiled as well, and poked Lyra gently on the nose. "Maybe we could go out, and eat. Come back, have cake. Special time?"

"I'd like that."

Meanwhile, Derpy fumbled to get in her door. She got inside set down her hat and bag, and checked the time. "Damn!" She shouted, and ran out the door once again, heading to sweet apple acres. She was late. Carrot Top will be mad.

She tripped over a tree root on her way, and slammed face-first on the ground. On a rock.

She didn't know what happened after that. She woke up in a white room. In a bed. She remembered tripping and falling. Why hadn't she been flying? Why couldn't she see now? What happened?

"Oh thank Celestia! She's awake!" Carrot Top yelled from beside her. "Umm... Hey doctor... What happened to her... Eyes..."

/oh no! What happened! What's wrong with my eyes? Oh horse apples!/

"They impact damaged her abilities to align her vision. We could perform surgery so she can see, but realigning her eyes would damage her vision permanently."

"Buck. But... You can make her see properly without realigning her eyes... Right?"

"Yes"

Derpy shouted, "do it! Please..."

Well there it is. Chapters will become longer eventually. I still need to get used to typing on a blackberry. Harder than it seems.

Anyway, favorite and follow if you enjoyed. Leave a review, and I'll have another chapter soon.

Adios


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, hey, everybody. I've got something to say. We may seem as different as the night is from day,

But if you look a little deeper, you'll be sure to see, that I'm just like you and you're just like me yeah!

Anyway... Hey there everyone!

I want to say that even though I'm not popular and I never will be, every view that my stories get will help me out so much, so thank you for reading! You're all so awesome.

Also, be sure to give me suggestions or requests for future stories. That would be awesome! Thank you so much!

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l -l-l-l-l-l-l-

It was one week later that they finally took the mask off of Derpy, so she could see. She had perfect vision up until last weeks events unfolded and she smashed her head on a rock. She hadn't seen Lyra or BonBon yet, and she was angry at herself for missing their anniversary...

Meanwhile

Lyra and BonBon sat at the desk at the hospital, and waited for a chance to see their friend. They new what had happened and had come to see her, but were told that she hadn't recovered from surgery yet. Today they were called and told to come in.

The doctor trotted over to them and told them that the blonde maned mare was ready to see them. This made them happy and they went in immediately.

Derpy smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Oh god, Derpy. What happened..." Lyra sighed.

BonBon leaned in and hugged Derpy. "I'm sorry this happened. At least you can still see, right?"

"It's fine, guys. Really."

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i -i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-

-Five days later-

She sat down at her table and looked out the window, while eating her morning oatmeal.

Nothing interesting had happened in these past five days. Nothing except an occasional visit from Carrot Top.

Nothing was ever going to happen ever again, she felt it. She'd never leave this house again. She'd just stay here and lock herself in and never come out.

That's what she'd do. She would never leave again. She would save what food she could and lock all doors. Black out the windows, and eventually starve away. Nobody can see her like this. Who could see her like this and not call her a Ditz. What would she do now?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"It's open!"

Whoever it was opened the door quietly, it creaked. They walked to the entry to the kitchen and peered through the doorway and smiled at Derpy.

A tall stallion with a grey coat and dark green mane and tail. He walked closer and remained smiling.

"Hello miss Doo."

He raised his hoof and swung it hard across her face. The mare yelped and fell backwards off of her chair.

"Where is he, miss Doo? Is he here? Is he hiding here? Are you keeping him safe? TELL ME!"

Derpy whimpered on the floor and stared at the stranger. "W-who are you talking about?"

"I know that you know him! Don't play stupid!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She cried at him.

The stranger glared at her. "Maybe not... But he sure as hell knows you."

She started dragging herself away from him.

"He travels. Has a big blue box. Readings indicate that he is here. In this house. You'd better not be lying to me miss Doo, or you will suffer." He walked towards the the hall and left her where she was.

She quickly got up and opened a drawer. She grabbed a knife from inside and hid it under her wing. She slowly moved into the hall and moved down it. From the space under one of the doors. She saw a bright flashing light and then nothing. The stallion darted out of the room and raced down the stairs. He was fast. She flipped the knife out and drove the knife forward. Through his left forehoof.

He screamed in pain and slammed her head against the wall...

She woke up in a dark place. A single candle beside her. She was tied up in a bed. She was frightened and she looked around frantically. On the table with the candle was a bloody knife. Her knife. Where was she... ? What's going on? What are those glowing eyes on the other side of the room? Why are they coming closer...

?


End file.
